User blog:BenMeOver/My Wishes On What The DCCU Could Be
Hey guys :). So I'm new here, but this is a cool wiki :D I posted this blog on the DC Movies Wiki, but there's not many editors there, so yeah. This is what I wish could have happened with all the DC Universe Movies. The project would've been announced in 2005 at the same time as Marvel's was announced, and would not include the(Released in 2004) Superman Returns, just as the current one doesn't. So yeah, here we go: The Justice League Movie(s) Okay, so, I'll start with the story: Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage, Circe, and Sinestro have all teamed up and become a Secret Society/Legion Of Doom sort of thing. They serve under Darkseid, hoping to bring him to Earth and rule over the planet with him. However, they must first take out Earth's only hope- it's superheroes. With their vast resources, they bring together Amazo, an android capable of copying superpowers; Lobo, an extremely strong bounty hunter; Prometheus, a genius powered by a cybernetic suit; Doomsday, an unstoppable Kryptonian monster that was captured by the Apokoliptians; and an army of Parademons, soldiers from Darkseid's army, to take down the heroes. Martian Manhunter, who has been living on Earth for a very long time, knows about Darkseid. When he feels the threat coming closer and closer, he uses his strong telepathic powers to call together the strongest heroes Earth has- Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Batman, who is forced to come out of retirement. The heroes first act toward each other with aggression, blaming each other for not being there to help with their individual villains and battles, but become a team when having to save America and the rest of the world from the army of villains. Having these lesser-known, smaller villains attack the heroes lets the movie become more personal and emotional (which The Avengers wasn't, really). It also builds toward the leaning conflict of Apokolips, and brings the team together for future fights. Also, the "army" of parademons wouldn't be like the Chitauri army in The Avengers- they would be more like the "Hunger Dogs" adressed on the Rumors page for the JL Film. And now, my casting (I just did the heroes, I'm too lazy for the villains): *'Superman- '''Henry Cavill. A perfect Superman. *'Batman- Michael Fassbender. Dark, strong, and mysterious. Also, I would have liked him to have the role from Batman Begins- Christian Bale was good, but it doesn't seem like he really accepted and adopted his role as a comic book hero like he should have. Michael's X-Men role could be replaced, as well. *'Wonder Woman- '''Jaimie Alexander. Hot, strong, and a perfect fit. Her Sif role in Thor could be replaced, as well. *'Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)- 'Chris Pine. Ryan Reynolds didn't add much, but Chris has the look and acting skills. *'The Flash (Barry Allen)- 'Bradley Cooper. Witty, handsome, and strong, all elements of Flash's character. *'Aquaman- 'Liam Mcintyre. He would be great for a young king who is trying to protect his nation yet still accept he is the throne. *'Martian Manhunter- 'Benedict Cumberbatch. He's a good actor, with the perfect amount of... ''weirdness for the role. Also, Green Lantern 2 would introduce John Stewart and Hawkgirl (Tyrese Gibson and Rachel Nichols), and The Flash would introduce Wally West (Kellan Lutz). These three would join in Justice League 2, replacing Hal Jordan and Barry Allen. Timeline: This is the order I would have placed the movies in, as well as what I would have done with them: *'''Early 2008: Batman Begins- The same movie, except with maybe a LutherCorp mention... *'Mid 2009: Green Lantern'- A much more serious tone than the movie we have, with cameos of John Stewart and Guy Gardner. Sinestro would be established as a much more dangerous villain, and would start "meddling" with Earth by the end of the movie. Chris Pine would replace Ryan Reynolds. *'Early 2010: The Dark Knight'- The same movie, with a mention of more superheroes rising up after Batman was introduced to the world. There would be a post-credits scene where a mystery figure (Vandal Savage) appears to be watching news coverage of the Batman. He would say something snappy about what a hero he is.... xD *'Mid 2011:' Wonder Woman- An origin story, introducing Wonder Woman to the world of men. Circe would be the villain, but the main conflict would be Wonder Woman trying to fit in to the new world and avoid the government that is trying to bring her in. There would be a post-credits scene where Circe joins Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage, and Sinestro as they meet up and "teleport" to a sort-of throne room and talk to a very large figure (Darkseid), telling him that very strong heroes are rising up and may be able to slow his "glorious plans," or something smarter than that. *'Early 2012: The Knight Rises'- I shortened the title because I didn't like how similar it was to TDK. This movie would have the same-ish plot, but with Harley Quinn allying with Bane after her "idol" the Joker was defeated. Also, Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown would be introduced as orphan teenagers found by John Blake (Dick Grayson, who changed his name after his family died. His role would also include more action) who have deduced Batman's identity and know he is a real hero. They strive to be like him, and end up donning makeshift Bat-Suits in the final battle to help. Instead of "dying," Batman would retire at the end knowing he has better replacements in the other 3. Bane would also threaten other heroes from trying to protect Gotham, saying he has weapons powerful enough to beat even the strongest amongst them. This 3rd movie would bring Batman's character full-circle and make him finally ready for The Justice League. A post-credits scene might even show him training extensively in a new hidden base, while being secretly watched by Vandal Savage and Lex Luthor *'Late 2012: Man Of Steel'- Pretty much the same one, but with Lex Luthor as a very minor yet important character. Maybe with a cameo by Martian Manhunter towards the end, where he accidentaly bumps into Clark and introduces himself as John Jones. The post-credits scene would show Luthor, Circe, Sinestro, and Savage meeting up with Darkseid and saying "The time has come. These heroes must be stopped." *'Mid 2013 (Now): Justice League'- See above for info. End of "Phase One" *'Mid 2014: ''Green Lantern 2- Centering around a war with Sinestro and The Yellow Lanterns, and introducing Guy Gardner (Ryan Kwanten) and John Stewart (Tyrese Gibson). The story would revolve around all 3, but each has a seperate storyline. John's would involve him trying to ally the Corps with Themyscira, and meeting Shiera Hol (Rachel Nichols). At the end, Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner are promoted while John Stewart rejects his promotion in favor of being Earth's sole Green Lantern. Shiera goes to Earth as well, becoming the hero Hawkgirl. In the post-credits, a defeaten and powerless Sinestro is killed by Savage, with Luthor and Circe watching. *'Late 2014: Man Of Steel 2- '''Don't really know about this one, except Lex Luthor would have a bigger role. Lois Lane could possibly die, I don't know... :/ *'Early-Mid 2015: The Flash- 'Mixed with flashbacks of Barry Allen's origin, tells the story of Wally West (Kellan Lutz). In the end, Barry dies and Wally takes his place as Flash *'Late 2015: 'Aquaman- '''Involving Aquaman fighting for the Atlantis throne with Ocean Master. Also introduces Black Manta, who joins the Secret Society. *'Early 2016: World's Finest- 'Superman and Batman team-up, they end up finding out more about The Secret Society (Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage, Circe, and co.) and Darkseid's plans. *'Late 2016: Justice League 2- '''The final movie. Darkseid and Apokolips come to fight The Justice League (with John Stewart and Wally West as replacements for GL and Flash and Hawkgirl as a newcomer). The Justice League prevails, and The Secret Society acheive their ultimate goal- finding and stealing The Anti-Life Equation. At the end, The League recruits more heroes- Green Arrow, Black Canary, Zatanna, Shazam, and more make cameos. If you really read that all, thanks! Please give me feedback, but, ya know, not that harsh! xD Category:Blog posts